


I See Colors

by ArtTartTastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Mutual Pining, keith has hearing-color synesthesia, keith is whipped for lance, pidge is nonbinary them/they, synesthesia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtTartTastic/pseuds/ArtTartTastic
Summary: Everyone else's colors are just singular in Keith's mind. They are easily described in one word. He thought they were all like that. Then he met Lance. Lance's was blue, but not just blue. It was so much more than that. Unique. Keith felt himself falling for the boy with caramel skin and a blue voice to match the ocean eyes.





	I See Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on mi casa. Oh well. This is inspired by synesthesia by Andrew McMahon.

“Yo, Keith!” Keith picked his head up of the desk at the sound of Pidge's perky voice. Green. “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah… are you sure your friends want to meet me?” Alright, he was nervous. He’d dropped out of college a few months before, and in his absence, Pidge made some friends. Now they wanted Keith to meet them. But what if they don't like him? Or they think he's weird and antisocial? Or they think his condition is unnatural?There's a million ways this could go wrong.

“Dude, of course they want to meet you. Look, they liked Shiro and Matt, they are going to love you!” Pidge is already grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his apartment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

The ring of the doorbell snapped Keith out of his anxious thoughts. Pidge was practically bouncing on their feet, excited glances around. They must really like them. God I hope I don't mess this up. 

The eggshell white door swung open to reveal two guys. One had a stronger build and honestly looked like he could beat you if he wanted to. Then he smiled and Keith got the vibe that the worst he would do is smuggle you in hugs. The other was tall and lanky with a bright grin. He had caramel skin and rich chocolate hair that looked soft. 

His eyes though. They were a deep blue like those pictures of the middle of the ocean. 

“Hey, Pidge!” The soft one said. Yellow. Pidge got excited and ran right into the apartment. The tall one followed them, laughing. “And you must be Keith? I've heard so much about you. I'm Hunk, he's Lance.”

“Hi, yeah I'm Keith. Thanks for inviting me.” Keith couldn't keep his gaze fixed on Hunk’s face, he was so nervous. 

“No problem! We both wanted to meet you really badly. Pidge never stopped talking about you!” Really? I thought Pidge wouldn't think about me when they were with their new friends. “Come in, I just made a batch of cookies.”

Keith followed Hunk inside and was blown away by how organized the apartment seemed. The desk had papers in a careful stack, the carpets were recently vacuumed. It looked so much different than his own place. 

Pidge and Lance were settled on a couch in the center of the room, setting up a board game on the dark brown coffee table. 

“Keith! What color do you want to be for Trouble?” Of course, Trouble. The game Pidge always wins. 

“Red.” Keith joined them in the room. Just as he sat down, Hunk came in with a plate of cookies. They smelled like heaven. 

“Lance, could you get the drinks I left on the counter?” Lance nodded and went to the kitchen. I still don't know what color his voice is. Maybe it's purple like Shiro’s. Or pink like Allura. 

Lance came back with clear glasses with what looked like pink lemonade. He handed one to the others, then to Keith. 

“Here you go,” Keith nearly dropped his glass. His voice. The color was blue, but it wasn't just blue. It was so much prettier. It was indescribable. Just was so beautiful. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Keith winced at his voice crack. Lance smiled sweetly at him. Then winked and went back to the kitchen. Pidge snorted beside him. Keith turned his head so fast to look at them. Hunk was smiling at him, teasingly. Pidge looked like they were about to start laughing. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Lance is bi, by the way.” Keith felt his face turning red. 

“Why would I need to know that?”

Pidge smirked. “I don't know, why don't you tell me?” 

Before Keith could get defensive, Lance came back from the kitchen with his glass. 

“Alright, who's ready to lose?” There's the blue again. Hunk cheered and sat on the floor in front of his yellow pegs. 

“Ha, you're all going down.” Hunk almost sounded scary. Pidge is probably going to win.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Pidge won. 

Honestly, everyone gave up towards the end. Keith was distracted, he could hardly focus anytime Lance talked because it was so blue. His laugh was contagious and he had Keith giggling at every story he told. Every red peg had been sent back by a blue one, but Keith hardly cared. Lance destroyed him at Trouble and he was okay with it.

He checked his phone. 5:50. Uh oh. Shiro will be home soon. Dinner will be home soon. 

“Pidge, we got to go,” They were still cackling at their win. What was in that pink lemonade? “Pidge?” 

Pidge wiped the tears gathering at the corner of their eyes from the laughter. “Alright, alright. Sorry, guys, we have to get going.” 

As they gathered their jackets, Hunk talked to Pidge about getting together again. Meanwhile, Keith felt Lance’s eyes trained on him. 

At the door, they were about to walk out when Pidge remembered they forgot their phone. 

“I'll go grab it.” Keith walked back into the living room, seeing the green case. Lance was still there, sitting on the couch with a dumb smile on his face. He jumped when Keith walked in. 

“Oh, hey.” Blue. So blue. 

“Pidge, uh, forgot their phone.” He shook the phone in the air awkwardly. 

“Oh, ok.” Lance smiled at him, and Keith felt his heartbeat in his fingertips. Just ask him out. It's not that hard. 

“Well, um, I have to go. I'll see you next time?” Keith wanted to slap himself. Nice job, idiot. Lance’s grin didn't even shrink. 

“Yeah, I'll see you then.” Keith nodded and fast walked out the door, waving at Hunk as a goodbye. He ran down the stairs, to the car. Pidge was already inside and Keith handed them their phone. Then, he took a deep breath. 

“Did you get his number?” Oh no. Here comes the teasing.


End file.
